Ti penso (i think of you)
by zowie masen cullen
Summary: Edward is a feared and respected mob boss with no emotional ties to anyone, b is emmetts quirky sister and she's scared to let anyone in. But one thing is certain, Edward can't stop thinking about her and her big bambi eyes, could this be a recipe for disaster or love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Ti penso (I think of you)**

**Em pov**

I unloaded the cash onto my coffee table ready for ed, I just spent the last hour beating the shit out of wayne in order to get what he was owed and im pissed the fuck got away. Ed had been looking for the asshole for a month, he was hidden away pretty good for an amateur, but I had my big b look for him it took 2 days for wayne to be found hiding at one of his whores houses.

There was a knock at the door, the rhythm let me know it was jazz I slowly made my way over and opened it

"took you long enough, you having a wank" jazz laughed.

"fuck you man, asshole's whore surprised me from behind stuck me good with some kind of long ass needle" I grumbled id lost quite a bit of blood but it was only a small puncture,

"shit man you ok" he looked concerned "your looking kind of pale".

"im fine" then I noticed I was so distracted I didn't spot ed who was already sat down counting his money. Now I count jazz and ed as my best friends, though ed doesn't let anyone close, not even his family so I dont take offence to him not asking about my health if there's one thing I know its ed always has my back. I think?.

"you got it all McCarthy good job" ed pursed his lips and looked at me "you need to see a doc" he asked. see ed is one cold motherfucker and even if he doesn't let anyone see it I know he cares or he wouldn't be asking me that.

I groaned as another pain shot through me "im good boss" fuck I don't remember it hurting like this when I got shot. "but the asshole got away". Eds eyes flashed and I saw for a moment what everyone else who disappointed him and got on his bad side saw, the cold hard stare he directs at you automatically makes you want to cower. Hey im a big guy and can hold my own but ed is one scary psycho fucker when he gets started, I think he was considering his usual response when someone fails him which is to put his gun in your face and pull the trigger. The room started to sway and jazz rushed over and helped me sit down he pulled up my top and looked at my wound.

"fuck man what did you say she used again" jazz actually looked worried

"i don't know I think it was one of those long ass needles that old people make jumpers with" I groaned.

"shit ed, we need to get him to the hospital there's too much blood and I think he might have internal injury's". Ed stared at jazz for a minute then nodded to the other men in the room.

"mike, tyler help jasper with emmett. Joe I want you to take the money to the club, put it in the office".

"yes boss".

The guys helped me to the car laid me in the back with mike and tyler, jazz jumped in the driver side while ed was riding shotgun already having spoke to our contact at the hospital.

"jazz give me your phone I need to make a phone call" jazz looked at me questionably but handed it over.

"your gonna be fine bro a little old knitting needle isnt gonna end you, we already agreed anyway, were going out in a blaze of glory, old west style." I think he could tell I was a bit worried. I just smiled trough the pain and proceeded to punch in the numbers for big b, i'd been hiding her for 8 years, ever since I saw ed kill drew's sister right before he killed drew that was the first night I started working for him, now don't get me wrong drew was a rat but it made me realise that I had to keep her safe. She's not my biological sister we grew up in the same foster home, I remember walking in at 13 years old hating everybody cause they took me from my drug addict parents, I hated those fuckers but I had a good thing going with them, I could do as I please.

I remember mr and mrs wells looked like a nice couple until the social worker left then mrs wells walked upstairs and mr wells proceeded to tell me how he likes his house to run, his favourite phrase was "children should be seen and not heard, and if I hear you boy there will be hell to pay". Just as I was gonna tell him to fuck off I saw some little girl with long brown hair pop her head out the kitchen and shakes her head. Now I was gonna ignore her but one look at her eyes and I shut my mouth and I still to this day don't know why, I only found out later why she looked so desperate for me to shut up.

The phone rang but she didn't answer, I redialled "come on sis, come on"

ed turned to look at me "sis?" he raised one eyebrow "i didn't know you had a sister"

"hello" I heard her soft voice

"big b its em listen I don't have time, jazz is taking me to the hospital ive had a bit of an accident, but don't worry im fine just wanted to say I may not ring tomorrow and that I love you" I know it was cruel and I had to put the phone down or I would cry as soon as she did and she would because im the only person she has, and im the only person she would cry for. I heard mike and tyler snicker to themselves something about big b looking like me in a wig.

I started to go dizzy and I think I passed out because next thing I notice is mike and tyler pulling me out of the car and half dragging me into the hospital. Just before we make it to the doors ed puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezes.

"were going to talk about the fact that you lied when I asked if you had any brothers and sisters later and why it didn't show on your background check" he looked pissed and I was scared for b what if he wanted to punish me for what happened tonight and that fuck wayne getting away. I may class him as one of my best friends but I know he doesn't let anyone get close and he might hurt her to punish me i've never been on his bad side before and il make sure I find wayne as soon as im out.

I nodded and allowed myself to be dragged into the hospital, right before I passed out again I saw dr young running towards me.

**Jpov**

I watched as dr young had mike and tyler place em on a gurney and rush him into the hospital, ed still looked pissed and I know its not just em fault for that, hes had a bad day and add to that wayne getting away again.

"hey boss you want me to get some of the boys to look for wayne"

"how is it that none of my men can find the Figlio di Troia, hes a small town loser drug dealer with no connections". He was seriously losing his patience today but he is right wayne is a nobody who got lucky or unlucky some would say, he found ludo one of the new comers getting out his car to go chat up some girl, while ludo wasn't paying attention wayne stole his ride which also had $50,000 in it, now the ride we don't care about and even though boss man don't need the money he cant let something like that go.

"forget it for now jasper, I want you to get on your phone and get ems sister down here im sure she'll be worried"

"boss" he shut me up with one look and walked out, I knew I had to do as I was told I just hope everything works out.

**Figlio di Troia- son of a bitch **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Ti penso (I think of you)**

**Edpov**

id had the worst night ever, I had about 30 minutes sleep which is worse than my 3 hours I can normally get, I didn't even bother going to the club after dropping emmett off at the hospital I wasn't pissed at him, ok I was, but while I understand he couldn't help getting stabbed by that fuck waynes whore it just added to my whole messed up day. I left jasper at the hospital with him so I could go to the club but half way there I changed my mind and went home if I didn't sort my head out I was likely to put a bullet into someone skull, emmett and jasper are the closest thing I have to friends but I still keep them at arms length I don't let anyone get close it just leaves you open to getting fucked over in more ways than one, im the same with woman there all looking at ways to fuck you over, they either want your money, body or name in my case, who would of thought that getting an alleged mob boss into bed would be what women wanted, I always thought they wanted all that lovey dovey till death do us part shit but no, being able to say i've fucked edward masen seems to be where there aim is. Take tanya for instance shes a friend of emmetts puttana rose and I fucked her twice when I was drunk and coked up out of my head, now shes up in my club threatening staff and bitch fighting women who work for me like she has a claim, i never even kissed her, just bent her over and fucked her like the whore she is but cause I went there twice she automatically assumes she's my girl I wont be making that mistake again. I was making a list in my head of thing I needed to sort out today when I my phone rang.

"masen"

"hey boss, em's been out of surgery for a while and is about to wake up" jasper sounded tired I bet hes been sat in that hospital waiting room since last night.

"and the sister" Im seriously pissed at emmett about this whole sister bullshit, see what I mean about people fucking you over.

"erm yeah boss she should be hear in a couple of hours" he sounded torn I knew he was woried about what I would do to em's sister, I could also tell from his face last night that he had no idea about her too.

"right I'll be there in an hour" I put the phone down and headed into the shower, looks like this tanya mess will have to wait till later, im determined to be calm today but who am I kidding im more likely to shoot em and his sister than staying calm.

After the shower which surprisingly helped improve my mood I got dressed and rang my uncle carlisle he's a doctor, he's also a connected guy he's supposed to be my consigliere but he doesn't have the stomach for the tough stuff, I guess you could say em and jazz are my advisers on an unofficial bases. I don't really need one anyway its just how things are done and when gramps handed down his boss title to me so he could sun it up with his bunny's he wanted me to keep my uncle on, at least until I found someone I could trust.

"dr cullens office kate speaking how can I help you"

"this is edward masen please put me through to my uncle"

"yes edw- I mean mr masen" I groaned I forgot that the last time I was nice to kate she thought I was interested in her I said please so she thought I was flirting, I snorted like I have to flirt for a piece of ass.

"hey ed what's up"

"have you been to visit emmett, hows he doing" I was just out the door when rocco my driver pulled up I signalled for mike and tyler to get in and we were off.

"hes good, dr young is a brilliant doctor, emmett should be up anytime soon"

"good, good I should be there in about 20 minutes I guess il see you then" I put the phone down and leaned back, I really just wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't do that with my men in the car I was seriously tired I reached into my pocket and pulled the little bag of coke I have for just these occasions and sniffed some of my nail hoping it would help me fight the fatigue.

When I arrived at the hospital emmett had just woke up he seemed a bit out of it still but that fucker was sat eating jello without a care in the world. I was just about to open my mouth when I heard a commotion outside just as the door opened I quickly put my hand on my gun and saw jasper do the same from the corner of my eye, what I saw was not what I was expecting.

A brunette stormed in shouting abuse at mike who was trying to stop her.

"you cant stop me from seeing my brother you Idiota, Touch me e il shoot" she ranted in italian

"brother" mike looked puzzled "your big b" he laughed

just as she went to kick him jazz cleared his throat, she paused and turned around to see me and jazz then emmett who had his mouth open the green jello spilling out.

"b what are you doing here" emmett looked at me quick then back to b.

"what do you mean what am I doing here, my brother gets stabbed and has surgery and you expect me to stay in arizona, I got the first flight out" she rolled her eyes, god those eyes, they were beautiful bambi eyes, big innocent looking eyes on some gorgeous creature. I still hadn't said anything I don't know what the fuck was happening to me I needed to get myself together.

"sorry em I rang her, b im jasper im a friend of emmetts" jazz held his hand out.

She placed her hand in his "im bella well isabella or big b if your emmett" she rolled her eyes again he went to kiss her hand but one look at my face and he dropped it, isabella then turned to me and smiled I think she was waiting for me to introduce myself but I was rendered speechless, I opened my mouth but nothing happened, her smile dropped.

"that's boss man big b, his name is ed masen" emmetts introduction broke me out of whatever the fuck was happening. I offered her my hand and when her hand grabbed mine I swear to god I nearly whimpered. Get yourself together ed I shouted to myself.

I cleared my throat "edward masen".

"hi edward, im isabella swan" she smiled and I saw jaspers eyebrow rise

"big b, ed here doesn't like his full name we call him ed or masen" emmett looked worried and he should be the last man to use my full name I hit with the butt of my gun until he was in a coma and the last woman to try and use it got a smack in the mouth.

"oh im sorr-" I cut her off "no its fine isabella"

she smiled again and I knew I had to get out of there it was seriously fucked up what this woman was doing to me, I wanted to be close to her, hold her tell her she was mine but I also wanted to run because this woman could break one of my most important rules "don't let anyone get to close, don't let anyone in". And I could already tell if I got any closer to her she would break down the brick wall surrounding my heart, body and soul. I jumped up.

"il be back later guys, isabella" I nodded to her and ran out the room like the devil was on my tail.

**Puttana: whore.**

**Consigliere: a trusted Family advisor, who is always consulted before decisions are made.**

**Idiota: idiot**

**Touch me e il shoot: touch me again and il shoot you **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Edpov**

I'd hardly been to visit Emmett even though he'd been kept in a week, today was the day he was being released so I was coming to tell him to take an extra week off. I was half hoping to see Isabella and half hoping she had gone back to Arizona, my mind was all over the place but I knew she was staying in Emmett's apartment for the time being and I don't know if I want her permanently here or not the thought of not seeing her again sent a sharp pain through my chest. Now I know im not in love I don't believe in all that love at first sight shit, but I think I was starting to realize she could offer the possibility of love, she was beautiful, sexy, sinful but also had a sweet side to her. I just wanted to peal the layers back and find out more about her. I wasn't used to this, wanting someone so much. I usually got what I wanted from a woman and left very rarely going back to the same woman twice. As I opened Emmett's door I could hear Isabella cursing Emmett out and I didn't know whether to laugh or drop down to my knees and ask this woman to give me a chance.

"I told you, you big oaf you still have to rest and going to the club with your puttana isn't resting. I don't care if she wants to spend time with you or not blonde will have to wait an extra week" her voice was still sweet like music even though she was trying to be forceful.

Just as Emmett was about to argue back with her he spotted me

"hey boss tell big b im fine, ive had worse than this before" he turned to Isabella and stuck out his tongue "ive got to work as well, boss man needs me" he smiled at her like hed won.

"actually Emmett I was just coming to inform you that you have another week off, if I need to speak to you I can come to your apartment" Isabella beamed at me and my heart stuttered, I really need to get away from this woman. Come on ed 30 minutes and then you can find some whore to take your mind off of her tonight when your at the club. Its ridiculous how much I think of this girl, all week shed been in my head im unable to spend 10 minutes without thinking of her.

"see em even your boss agrees, so im taking you home and your going to rest" she started mumbling to herself as she gathered his things, something about shopping for groceries and making sure he has all his favourite films.

Emmett gave me a wounded look and leaned over "she's going to baby me boss please, he whispered his eyes begging me to rescue him. I held in my laugh and rolled my eyes I'd love to have Isabella look after me for a whole week.

"il give you guys a lift home" any extra time with isabella might help me figure out what kind of spell she has me under.

"thanks Edward I got a cab here so that would be a big help" she smiled and walked out of the room to find the doctor who was discharging Emmett.

"sorry boss il have a word with b about using your full name, she doesn't know not to use it" he looked worried.

"its fine" I avoided emmetts stare, I didn't want him to see how much I didn't mind Isabella using my full name.

"boss"?

"right guys, doc here is gonna discharge em then we can head off" Isabella smiled at me again then listened to the doctor explain to Emmett what he could and couldn't do.

I was driving to emmetts, my hands gripping the steering wheel tight in order to stop myself from reaching out and touching Bambi eyes. She sat there humming along quietly to the radio Emmett was quiet it the back he wasn't very happy that Isabella said she didn't want rose to come over tonight. it was hilarious to see Emmett's face when she called him out, it seems Emmett thought he could have a booty call even thought the doc said no sex for another week. Isabella informed him that she could come Friday and she would cook for her. Just ass I got to emmetts street Isabella turned to me

"thanks again edwar erm I mean ed" she blushed

"its ok isabella you can call me edward, I mean its not a big deal" I rambled, feeling like an idiot. Her presence made it difficult for me to think and he suddenly wondered if it was even safe for him to be driving while under the influence of this angelic little creature. If her sweet strawberry scent wasn't enough to distract him her sweet voice and bambi eyes shurly would cause him to crash, I spent most of the drive being overly cautious and avoiding looking at isabella, as soon as i pulled up outside Emmett's building I breathed a sigh of relief.

"do you need me to help you get everything upstairs isabella" I looked at her and watched her cheeks heat up.

"no thank you edward I will be fine come on em" she opened the door and waited for emmett to get out

"thanks boss" emmett smiled and he and isabella walked into the building

The rest of the week was uneventful me jasper and a couple of me visit emmet on wedneday to discuss the gun shipment arriving in two weeks but my bambi eyes was out shopping. Emmett was frustrated, while he was happy to have his sister here in Chicago he hated being babied add to the fact that he was sexually frustrated he wasn't a happy guy he was counting the days when his warden would let him out. Everyone had laughed at that but Emmett's apartment looked cleaner than id ever seen it before and isabella had made a selection of sandwiches for the guys which they were thankful for. id had a couple of sit downs with a few of my capos and the club was running smoothly overall it had been a good week and my mission to feel calm had been achieved except for the times when bambi would sneak into my thoughts, I found myself wishing to see her and find out how she was if there was anything she needed.

Today was friday and the club was in full swing I was relaxing in my office after seeing the last of my guys when emmett rushed through the doors.

"hey boss im free" he laughed and sat down across from me

"where's isabella" she was the first thing to enter my head when id seen him so it was the first thing to leave my mouth.

"she's at the bar, she's pissed, her and rose don't exactly get on, it took me ages to convince her to come tonight" he pouted at me looking sorrowful.

"and you just left her alone" I was seriously pissed, there was a lot of shady characters in here and he left her unattended at the bar.

"jaspers keeping an eye on her" he grumbled but looked at me questionable.

Just as I was about to tell him that he should be looking after her there was a knock at the door and jasper and isabella walked in.

"emmett, rose is upset, if you want to be able to hit that in the future you'd better get out there" jasper laughed as emmett ran out the room.

"hey boss is it ok if I leave isabella here for a while I have to speak to marco" shit I forgot that we had marco, waynes cousin in the basement, I nodded and looked at isabella.

"so are you having a good night" I almost laughed at myself, I sounded like some 15 year old talking to his first crush. She smiled and nodded.

"yeah this club is amazing" I smiled back at her.

"thank you" I fixed my face into my usual disinterested stare,

we where quiet for a few minutes, isabella because she probably didn't know what to say I knew I must look fed up and me because I was trying not to jump over my table a kiss the hell out of her.

All of a sudden she shot up

"I should go" she mumbled and turned to leave the room, just as she reached the door I was behind her, I don't know what possessed me to but I turned her around and brought my lips down to hers, it was gentle at first but the closer I got to her the less I could stop myself, I licked her bottom lip trying to gain entry and as soon as she opened her mouth all control went out the window, our tongues fought for dominance and her little hands began roaming my back and finally found there way into my hair pulling at it. I had her pinned against the door. My breath was laboured and I was hard as steel. isabella obviously liked this and wrapped one leg around me and ground her centre onto me.

"Bambi" I groaned and it brought me back to reality, what the fuck was I doing, I don't kiss and I sure as hell don't do repeats, Tanya certainly reinforced that rule and isabella isn't the type of girl you fuck once, I don't do relationships I repeated to myself.

"fuck" I mumbled as I pushed her away and took 2 steps back

"erm isabella listen, this was a bad idea" fuck I don't know what I was doing but I know I don't want a relationship I kept repeating I needed to get a hold of myself I steeled my features into the cold stare everyone else gets.

"listen if you want to fuck im down for that, but it would be a one time deal, I don't do repeats" her eyes seemed to shimmer with tears, she stared at me for a moment then she seemed to shut down her face went completely blank. She nodded and turned walking straight out of my office seemingly taking a part of me with her.

"fuck" I roared swiping everything off my desk, I stood, hands clenched staring at nothing it was for the best I repeated.

A knock at the door pulled me out of my self loathing, I stormed over not having any patience tonight and pulled the door open with force, and there stood Gina, she was the woman tanya tried to fight last week, Gina loved to flirt with me and I knew she wanted to fuck me, that coupled with the fact that she was here most weekends seemed to piss tanya off. Gina was a tall woman with dark brown almost black hair, she looked exotic and had a good body even with her boob job that about as much I notice on women.

She smiled "just wanted to check you are ok Mr masen" she rubbed her fingers over my arm fluttering her eyelashes. I paused I knew I wasn't ok, I was pissed, pissed at myself and isabella she came into my perfectly organized life and turned it upside down. I knew exactly what I needed to do to get bambi off my mind, with that thought I grabbed gina and kicked the door closed half dragging her to my desk.

"you want this" I asked pushing her over my desk.

"yes" she moaned trying to turn round.

"stay still" I hissed I was gonna take her like the whore she was, get myself back to normal, with that thought I lifted her skirt and ripped her panties eager to get this over with. I unbuckled my belt and lowered my zipper freeing myself from my slacks, I quickly put a condom on and pushed into her, just as gina moaned the office door slammed open.

"shit boss sorry" emmett grinned at me not at all phased that I was balls deep in gina. "just letting you know that me and big b are leaving" I quickly looked behind emmett to see my bambi and fuck, she looked hurt. What the fuck was I doing, emmett nodded and turned leaving my office and leaving me with the last image of Isabella's eyes, eyes that looked so sad.

I pulled out of gina and tucked myself back into my slacks, she turned to look at me questionably but before she could open her mouth I cut her off.

"get up and leave, oh and by the way your fired" I walked over and pored myself a drink.

"what" she sounded close to tears, I turned to stare at her, she left my office crying her eyes out. I rolled my eyes she should of know it might end like this she wasn't the first, I sat down on the sofa and closed my eyes but all I could see was my bambi eyes looking at me with such hurt.

"god" I threw the glass of whiskey against the wall, looks like its gonna be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Edpov**

the week following isabella seeing me with gina had been tense, I was restless and angry at myself which caused me to lash out at everyone around me, most of my men gave me a wide birth which wasn't productive to business. I had a gun shipment arriving this week and I needed to get my head in the game or one of us could end up six feet under, I still had no idea where wayne was and emmett had suggested he had help because no lowlife street hustler could outrun us for this long. I don't know how emmett is getting this information and he continues to tell me his guy has a lead which should give us answers within a week. But I cant afford to think about wayne now the gun shipment was top of my list this week, I had info that a ship was due to dock at the south pier on Monday night in that ship was an enormous amount of weapons worth 2.3 million I had my guys briefed and ready and em has assured me that all the security cameras will be inactive and we have a window period of an hour before they where noticed we did a trial run in the basement of the club it wasn't 100% accurate but we had all the boxes of liqueur moved out of the basement and back within 18 minutes now this is nothing like what's going to happen monday, but it was the same amount of boxes and the same distance between the cargo hold and the van, emmett has averaged it at 46 minutes given the weight of the shipment that is including getting out of the shipping yard, we will be calling it close but I like a challenge.

Ive seen isabella twice this week and both times she was polite but cold towards me. I wanted to apologize but what am I supposed to say, im single, I didn't cheat but I had this overwhelming guilt like I had, Ive decided to wait till after monday to talk to her in case it messes with my head and I need to bring my A-game on the night of the shipment.

The times I have seen her, I watched, she seems to like cleaning and is quiet, only speaking when needed. I never really paid attention in the hospital, the only time I have heard her say more than a few words have been to emmett, she fidgets a lot whenever me and my men are around never straying too close. I sometimes see her talking to herself well that's what I thought she was doing, but twice ive heard her correct something that my men has said, but only too herself its was quirky and just added to the sweetness that was isabella.

Sunday night everyone was ready for this shipment, we've been waiting months for it and now the time is coming for us to make our move, me and my men had a quick meeting at the club before calling it an early night the last to leave was emmett so we sat in my office having a drink now was the time to ask about my bambi eyes.

"so McCarthy how are rose and isabella getting along now" I watched emmetts smile turn into a frown.

"its terrible man, rose thinks big b is weird, and b thinks rose is a rude bitch, actually b doesn't think it, she's outright said it to her" he groans, good, its about time someone told rose she's a bitch.

"when the hell did that happen" I laughed.

"Friday rose decides to come round unannounced, I never bothered before but b doesn't do well with strangers and she doesn't know rose that well yet, I was hoping to ease rose onto b" he grimaced "anyway rose started a conversation about shopping for make-up or some shit, and b said "I don't use make-up tested on animals", anyway rose replayed with something about b's make-up being awful and that she cant even tell b has any on, then b said "Several cosmetic tests commonly performed on mice, rats, rabbits, and guinea pigs include: skin and eye irritation tests where chemicals are rubbed on shaved skin or dripped into the eyes without any pain relief" he looked thoughtful as he said this "I mesmerized that sentence to tell jasper" he laughed "can you believe that shit, anyway b told rose if she allows her to pour chemicals all over her she'd consider a change of heart"

"so what did rose do" ice queen doesn't like being denied, even if its a shopping trip.

"rose called b a freak said she was weird, I mean yeah she's socially awkward but my big b has been bullied all her life and I was her protector, I didn't know what to do so I asked rose to leave" he looked generally saddened by this and I wonder why my bambi eyes was bullied.

"whys bam- I mean" I cleared my throat hoping he hadn't noticed my slip "whys isabella socially awkward" I mean sure, she's shy but I wouldn't call her awkward, I was interrupted out of my thoughts when emmett started to talk.

"I don't know if I can explain it right, she's smart like of the charts smart she graduated high school at 13 or something, went to collage and everything, but like I said she's been bullied all her life even by adults, so she's not good with people especially strangers. I remember when she was 10, I'd just turned 15 and our foster family was trying to say she had autism or something, b was insistent that she didn't, assholes just wanted extra money of the state, anyway so now I have to keep both my girls separate, do you know how hard it is when your sister and girlfriend don't get on" he looked really down about this poor guy is really upset.

I pored him another drink and figured id leave it for now, when I had one last thought.

"im doing a background check on isabella, now before you object its for my piece of mind and when gramps comes back from vacation he'll want to know ive had one so its for yours too, lets get it out the road, your quite welcome to warn isabella about this, just make sure to stress that this is necessary". I raised my eyebrow at him and he nodded, he knew if gramps knew I hadn't done a background check on isabella he'd be pissed.

A couple of hours after emmett left he rang to inform me that isabella had no problems with the background check so I emailed uncle carlisle to give him the details he would get his buddy Jenkins to do it and I knew he would also keep isabella's information to himself.

I fell asleep to the image of my bambi eyes its the same image I see every time I close my eyes, her big brown beautiful eyes, maybe staying away from her was a bad idea.

The day had arrived for the heist, everything was set and we were waiting for 00.04, There isn't a silence here at the dock, The wind is gently blowing the sickly smell of rotted garbage from the nearby rubbish cans. There's the faint, tinny sounds of a nightclub up at the end of the dimly-lit block, Metal shutters, caked with graffiti, are strapped like plasters over the reinforced windows of the security building, and they softly rattle. The wind blows colder, and the creak of a shutter as it raps back and forth on an empty window is a sudden, invasive sound, And then, just above my own breath, barely heard above the pounding of my own pulse.

"yo ed" Emmett hisses in a whisper "this is some horror movie shit right here, I think im scared" I roll my eyes at him and motion for my men to move forward, the gate is unlocked, the plan is that while were removing the guns benny's cousin who is one of the night guards keeps his work buddy occupied, not completely cause that would be to obvious just enough that he doesn't notice that the security feed from the south dock is on a continuous loop, Emmett's contact had hacked into the system and was able to loop the same minute of feed from last night so if someone was to glance at it, it would appear as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

We rushed aboard the ship and benny and tyler quickly locate the right container and opened the door, its a good job we have a map. I see jasper park the van up and we start the load, jimmy's on look out and the first sign of trouble benny's cousin is going to text him, we can be out in 7 minutes tops.

Everything is loaded and we were able to get out of the dock totally undetected, our root takes us through the wooded area away from the city, it adds extra time onto our trip back to my warehouse, But a driver can proceed for many miles without encountering another person on these roads, a blackness, thick as velvet, engulfs the road as we leave the city lights.

The sound of the gun going off ripped through my ears as if I was right next to a fireworks display. The echo of the ear-splitting "BANG" carried on for a good minute. Jasper put his foot down, The headlights were speeding towards us and before there was any time to react i felt the impact, it was then that I knew that someone was chasing us, another shot echoed through the silence.

"shit" I grumbled someone knew about tonight.

Me and emmett grabbed our pieces, I opened the passenger window and leaned out, Emmett opened the sun roof.

"get ready jasper" just as the car positioned behind us, jasper hit the breaks, the car hit the back of the van and stopped, its a good job the guns where in bennys van and he was driving in front of us or we might have lost some of the shipment when the van doors opened with the impact, he then put his foot down, we don't really need any attention drawn to us.

"bastards are dead when I find them, emmett shoot his tyres out" I growled two load shots sounded out, jasper and emmett seemed on edge the rest of the way back while I couldn't seem to control my anger, someone knew about the shipment, I quickly ran through everyone who knew about tonight, there were 15 men with the knowledge about tonight, and 8 of them where here, I had a rat in my organization. It was a moment of realization lasting only a split second. The anger, red-hot, spread through out my chest, taking over my mind, It consumed me, I was so angry, As angry as a raging bull, As angry as a swarm of hornets, disturbed. I could nearly feel the anger radiating off me, filling the air around me and turning it red, everybody else could feel it to, It was like energy, I felt my fists start to ball up. My face felt hot, I felt like I lost all control, and I couldn't stop myself. I shuffled angrily over to emmett.

"your contact, I want details, NOW" I roared

"boss please" Emmett looked scared and before I could say any more his phone rang, I grabbed it from his hands and answered without looking, figuring it was his guy.

"Yes" I hissed menacingly into the phone.

"Emmett" I heard her sweet voice and all the anger quickly faded, it was instant, and it worried me just as much as it thrilled me.

"he cant come to the phone right now" I raised an eyebrow at emmett, jasper had his hand on his shoulder as a show of support, but at the minute I didn't care.

"erm I really need him, can you send him home" she sounded panicked.

"is everything ok" shouldn't she be sleeping "shouldn't you be sleeping" I sounded out my thoughts.

"im fine, did you know the record for the longest period without sleep is 18 days, 21 hours, 40 minutes during a rocking chair marathon. The record holder reported hallucinations, paranoia, blurred vision, slurred speech and memory and concentration lapses, so im sure one night will be fine" she laughed and I was done for, I laughed along with her.

"he's on his way sweetheart, goodnight" I put the phone down and threw it at emmett.

"go to her, she needs you, but we need to have a conversation tomorrow regarding your contact" Emmett nodded and ran to a nearby car, I turned to my men.

"back to business"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Epov**

The next morning I woke up restless, and the weather seemed to match my mood, I huffed another breath and closed my eyes listening to the bad weather raging outside.

I had to deal with emmett today, I needed to find out who his contact was, I could feel my anger rise again, I should have insisted he tell me the detail of his contact when he first suggested using him, which was years ago when I needed to know what the FBI knew about me.

I believe emmett has used him a few times and initially I trusted emmett but now I cant afford any loose links, the contact needs to go he knows too much, I might make emmett do the job, he seems to be rather attached to this contact and has so far kept him a secret.

After a shower I dressed slowly I needed to regain my bearings I had to keep my anger in check because I knew bambi would be home, and I didn't want her to see what I was like when I was angry. My men know how dangerous I am but when im angry im sadistic and cruel, I enjoy the fear I see in the eyes of my victims, I love the thrill I get when they beg for there lives.

But that's why grandfather had me take over when he stepped down I was only 19 at the time, he sees how ruthless I can be, ive been this way since my parents died, When you lose the people you love especially if your with them at the time, It's almost as if nothing exists, you feel empty, upset, confused, angry. Your emotions are all over, All you think about is the nostalgic moments you had with them, how much they cared for you. I was 10 when they died and when I think of that night all I remember is dad locking me in the safe room, knowing my mother was down stairs in the kitchen when we heard the first gunshot, but it didn't help because I was able to see everything that happened through the monitors in the room, I watched as my father tried to find her and when he found her body on the kitchen floor he lost it and started killing the bastards, but he was careless and got himself shot, I remember sitting in that room for hours until someone arrived I remember the ice forming within me, the anger growing until I became what I am today, I know Carlisle wished I went to live with him and esme but grandfather took me in and began my training almost immediately he had prepared me for this life and while I did miss the love I got from my parents especially my mother I am thankful for what my grandfather did.

I decided to drive myself to emmetts today, I could feel the knot in my stomach as I was getting closer to his apartment and I know its because im going to see isabella, I can feel my resolve slipping maybe dating bambi won't be so bad I can try to be soft, for her its possible, I forced myself to stop thinking of bambi I had more important things to do.

Just as I parked up my phone rang, jenks "hello"

"Mr masen, im calling with regards to isabella swans background check"

"yes did you find anything" I caught myself smiling at the thought of her.

"yes I believe I did, your uncle has the full report, would you like me to brief you on it" I could feel his nerves through the phone and he should be nervous he knows what happens if he lets me down.

"no I have somewhere to be, I'll meet up with carlisle to go through it" I hung up and got out of my car I could see that jasper was already here.

The door man let me straight in, he looked at me and immediately diverted his eyes down, once I made it to emmetts apartment I let myself in, I could hear jasper and emmett laughing "what's so funny" I looked over and noticed isabella didn't look happy.

"boss what was the name of those twins you went home with a couple of months ago" emmett laughed.

"and didn't you fuck that girl in front of the viewing window so all the club could see" jasper chuckled to himself.

I immediately knew what they were talking about, they often liked to talk about my conquests, how long have they been talking about this.

"guys im not here to talk about my past" I could see isabella cleaning in the corner of my eye, how did she look so sexy in one of emmetts t-shirts, in my mind I could see her in one of mine, the long socks she had on were adorable too, she slammed the cloth down and walked to the closet pulling the vacuum cleaner out, now I could see why emmetts apartment was so tidy, not that he was messy before, it just always looked like your typical bachelor pad.

"awww boss, I have to live through you now that im a one woman man" emmett pouted at me.

"ENOUGH" I shouted, pissed that my bambi eyes might have heard about some of the shit ive done.

She sneered at me and turned the vacuum on, pushing it around the living room, I turned to emmett and jasper "we need to talk".

"lets go to my office, we cant talk while b is making all this racket" we stood and made are way to emmetts office, I could tell emmett was nervous and so he should be, ive obviously let him get away with too much.

Emmett looked at me as I took a seat behind his desk, he started pacing the room muttering to himself, he looked seriously worried and I cant understand why.

"I need the name emmett" I didn't need to clarify what I was talking about, he knew.

"see boss I promised I wouldn't say" he took a deep breath

"name, emmett im not playing now, last night could have been a total loss and I obviously have a rat, now I need the name" I spoke through clenched teeth.

"trust me boss it wasn't my contact, I know this wasn't them I swear" he looked at me pleading for his contact, he looked scared but I couldn't afford to back down, and its not in my nature to do so.

I sat back and continued to look at him and he stared silently back his mouth pinched together, I pulled my gun out and aimed it to the side of his head and fired, I have to give him credit he didn't even flinch as the bullet whizzed passed his ear.

"name" I had my teeth clenched so hard I thought they were going to break.

Just as he opened his mouth isabella ran in "what the hell" she yelled looking round, her eyes went to my gun and back to emmett.

"what's going on, why are you pointing that at him edward" she moved to stand in front of her brother and as soon as she was level with my gun I had to drop it, "I want the name emmett now".

"name, what name? Emmett what's he talking about" she looked at him pleading for answers when he didn't say anything she looked to jasper,

"boss here wants to know who emmett is using to get his information" jasper spoke quietly but I also could see his eyes pleading with emmett to just tell me.

"what emmett, just tell him" she pushed him

"stay out of this bella" he gritted his teeth at her and I immediately wanted to shoot at him again, but this time I wouldn't miss.

"fine I'll – he cut her off "LEAVE NOW" he screamed in her face. Just as she turned to me he grabbed her and threw her out of his office, I was shocked I saw her hit the wall in the hall and the heartbreak on her face as the door close behind her.

"WHAT THE FUCK" I picked my gun back up and aimed it at him, slowly standing, jasper jumped to his feet looking unsure what to do.

"kill me but im not telling" he spoke quietly.

Isabella started kicking the door I could hear her talking but couldn't make out what she was saying over her banging, I walked over to the door and opened it still aiming my gun at emmett.

"stop please, don't shoot him" isabella looked at me and those damn eyes made me start to lower my gun, "its me" she whispered.

Emmett closed his eyes and groaned.

"what's you" I whispered back, idiot why did you whisper.

"im the contact" she had tears in her eyes, "I made him promise to keep it a secret" she started fidgeting and her eyes went to my gun.

"did you know that in 1990 the 40S&W cartridge was designed to score a fat government contract with the FBI. Essentially, it was designed to take the place of lightly loaded 10mm rounds that were used by shooters who didn't like the full-powered variety. The ballistics of the round were considered great at the time and are still more than passable today. she looked at me scared but carried on talking "and- "give it a rest bella, now is not the time for you to go off on one of your rambles" Emmett interrupted her looking pissed.

"just cause you have a thing for him doesn't mean he wont kill you if he thinks you betrayed him" Emmett grumbled at her, Isabella has a thing for me, I knew she must of liked me I could tell when we kissed, but she must of said something to emmett.

"i cant believe you" she looked so heartbroken she turned and looked at me "emmett can tell you everything, im going out" she shot him a dirty look and stormed out the door, I was so shocked by what I just heard I was frozen, I didn't even have chance to stop her.

I walked over to emmetts whisky and pored myself a large helping "what" I didn't know what to say, blowing out a deep breath I tried again "isabella is your contact, how" I looked at emmett.

"its a long story, I told you she's a genius and she's ace with a computer" he looked a me "I wouldn't be able to explain it right, do you have her background check yet" I nodded.

"then uncle c might be able to explain it better" he grumbled

"why keep it a secret" I couldn't understand, he jumped up and started pacing again.

"you wouldn't understand, I had to protect her, her whole life she's been picked on and she hates who she is" I looked at me pleading with me to understand. I nodded and pulled my phone out sending my uncle a quick text, it immediately buzzed back.

"Carlisle will be here in an hour, does isabella know about the background check" he nodded "yeah I warned her it might happen, I mean she could of intercepted it but she chose not too"

I just nodded still shocked by what id heard

jasper leaned forward "so she's pretty smart, why did she get bullied, she's a sweetheart"

"she was 12 when she graduated high school, she did a lot of online courses until she turned 15, then she thought she'd give collage a try" jasper looked shocked, hell so was I. "man they were so nasty to her, but I didn't know, if I had known I would of tried to help, I was 21 and just started working for you, do you remember the cartel job?" I nodded, that was a pain in the ass.

"remember the day after, I needed to leave" I nodded again and he groaned "she was at collage, they stripped her down to her underwear and tied her to the goal post, left her there for hours" he looked pissed and I could feel my anger rising.

"they said it was a prank that went to far , she doesn't like people touching her and it made her withdraw into herself" he looked in pain as he talked and jasper didn't look too good either.

"I stayed for a couple of day but she refused to leave and there wasn't much I could do" he huffed out a breath and flung himself in the chair.

We all fell silent then, I could hear the clock ticking from the corner of the room the wind outside seemed to grow louder and I could hear my own heartbeat along with emmetts ragged breathing. I looked to the clock it was almost 10pm, Jesus today has flown by and I felt tired even though id gotten a full nights sleep isabella had been gone a couple of hours.

"shouldn't Isabella be back now" I stood and quickly left the room making my way through his apartment looking for any sign of her. Emmett pulled his phone out and put it to his ear I presume calling her, "she's not answering" he grumbled and redialled.

"who is this" he seethed into the phone "where's my sister" he pulled the phone from his ear and redialled.

"FUCK" he punched the wall "some guy has her phone, said something about the little lady putting up a fight and to thank her for the money and phone" he started cracking his knuckles.

I started pacing "jasper call all my men, I don't care what there doing they are to stop immediately, I want her found" he nodded and left the room phone in hand.

"fuck where would she have gone em" I groaned, worried that she could be seriously hurt.

"I don't know, she doesn't have any friends and I know she would of stayed away from crowded areas, she's not a people person" he looked like he was going to loose it and im sure I didn't look to much better.

"lets go, JASPER COME ON" we made are way out of the apartment, just as we got to emmetts Jeep my phone rang.

"Carlisle I cant talk at the moment, I'll call you back" I grumbled into the phone and hung up, it rang again.

"did you not hear me im busy-" he interrupted me

"isabella has just been brought in" he calmly said

"what, why, how I mean what's wrong with her, were on are way" I turned to "emmett drive to the hospital" he gulped and nodded.

"now edward, we had to sedate her, she was panicking and wouldn't allow anyone to touch her-" "but she's ok" I interrupted.

"yes just a little battered and bruised but she'll be fine i'll wait for you at reception" I just nodded and put the phone down.

"what's wrong with her" it looked like emmett was going to be sick.

"Carlisle said she's a bit bruised but they had to sedate she wouldn't let anyone touch her" he nodded and put his foot down on the gas, 10 minutes later we arrived at the hospital and carlisle was waiting at reception just as he said he would be.

"come on guys I'll take you too her" he walked slowly down the corridor and I wanted to scream at him to hurry up, he paused outside a door.

"now I would like you to stay calm, no shouting this is a hospital" he raised an eyebrow at me and I drew an halo around my head to show him I would be good, he chuckled and opened the door.

My eyes immediately went to her, she looked so fragile and small in that big hospital bed,I could hear emmett ask what was wrong with her and I turned to listen.

"she has a fractured wrist, a broken rib and a lot of bruising, the only reason she isn't awake is because she didn't want anyone to touch her and we had to sedate her to keep her from panicking and injuring herself further" he looked at emmett solemnly.

"yeah she doesn't like to be touch, especially by strangers, she's a bit better at being treated if there's someone she trusts with her" he whispered his eyes glued to isabella's face.

"jasper phone benny, I want her phone tracked and im not willing to wait" I ordered he started dialling and walked out of the room.

Both me and emmett were silently staring at isabellas face I could see the black eye forming, she had a split lip and a cut on her forehead, but she looked like an angel and those bastards that did this would pay. Jasper walked in the room and nodded.

"where" I asked

"south side" he looked at emmett " you coming"

emmett and jasper walked out, I walked to isabella and kissed her forehead making sure I didn't touch her cut.

"I'll make them pay bambi, I swear, sleep well baby I wont be long" I turned to walk out and caught Carlisle's shocked face but I had no time to talk I had a phone to find


End file.
